dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Interactive Investigation
Dexter Interactive Investigation is an interactive game that can be played via YouTube. The goal is to investigate murderscenes and try to track a killer from New York City. New Characters This game introduces a few new characters to the Dexter universe. *Carlos Delioni *Matt Davis Plot Note: For a strategy of how to play the game, refer to Dexter Interactive Investigation (Strategy)'. Several killings have occurred throughout the country such as a three Chicago killings in 2008, three more Miami killings in 2009, the only clues left behind being a series of notes pasted together with letters from various newspapers and magazines. Another killing occurs in 2010, at New York City and protagonist Dexter Morgan vows to stop this killer...before another life is taken. Dexter arrives at the crime scene of victim Carlos Delioni, a divorced security guard who works at the Empire State Building and frequently delves in the dirty business of prostitution, especially with Jess Shirtleff He's found dead on the floor of his apartment, with a bloodspatter sprayed on the wall behind. The weapon determined to be used in this case is a hammer, with the killer standing about 5'10 to 6'3...most likely left handed. Also trace DNA evidence suggest the killer has bloodtype AB, which is not the same as Carlos Delioni. Though Jess Shirtleff was the last person to see him alive (as she spent the night at his apartment), her bloodtype is an invalid match to the blood found in the crime scene. He then fingers through various suspect files (while keeping an eye on the riddles left behind in previous crime scenes) including Aaron Jayce, Candy Johnson, Don Jacobs, Don Levanthal, Hal Thompson, Matt Davis, Larry Fogge, and Jess Shirtleff. He discovers that Matt Davis is a probable suspect and heads over to his apartment, quickly held up by an alarm that he has to disarm. After doing so, Dexter notices a man in the window (that he assumes to be the suspect) and chases him out of the window...down into the streets and into a building. The man is revealed to be one of Matt's victims (through his father's death by Matt) and he tells Dexter where to find Matt, as well as how to point him out (a green cap). Dexter returns to where he's staying, prepares his kill gear and heads to the train station in search of Matt...only to be confronted by a large crowd. Eventually Dexter finds Matt and tails him to a secluded area in the station, having a brief struggle with him that results in Matt being injected by the M99 and brought to a kill room. It's here where Dexter delivers the killing blow and discards of Matt's body (most likely in the New York bay). It is assumed that Dexter returns home after this, to continue his work in Miami. The Riddles These are the riddles left over at the crime scenes: Chicago, June 2008: The man who killed doesn't want it. Chicago, September 2008: The man who made it doesn't want it. Chicago, November 2008: The man who needs it doesn't know it. Miami, February 2009: What comes once in a minute... Miami, August 2009: Twice in a moment Miami, October 2009: Never in a thousand years New York, Sptember 2010: What appeared once in a dream Reception Based on comments on the last part of the game, a lot of people enjoyed the scenario but many also felt it was a complete letdown and waste of their time. In reality, the ending is very rushed and absolutely nothing is explained on why Matt Davis committed the murders, what the purpose in the riddles were and who the guy you encountered was. You don't even get a ritual with Matt, it's just clips from the show mixed together to show Dexter killing someone...and that's it, "Watch Dexter Sundays on Showtime!". The Game Category:Video Games Category:Dexter Interactive Investigation Category:Indexter